Sharess
Lady Sharess appears as a 5'9ft tall Human female that weighs around 110 pounds. She has long straight back hair syled in a long bang bob and smooth peach cream caucasian skin. Her body is slim and sexy with large H cup tits and shapely applebottem butt. She has a tribal tattoo on her lower back and on her lower front pelvis. She has red glowing demonic eyes that she attributes to tiefling heritage. Her lips are a light pink and glossy promising endless pleasures. She looks young, late teens to early twenties and tells everyone she meets she is 17. Her voice is seductive and feminine, she speaks as an educated well spoken noble woman, except when she whispers crude naughty things to people. She normally wears very revealing clothes like a c-string, pasties, fishnet stockings and gloves, her signature spiked collar with a slave ring, and sexy black platform heels. However at social public events she wears sexy dresses to not offend Ulios. Lady Shar is a demon and her primary motivation is corruption of mortal souls through the use of sex and lust. However she is bound by magic to be a longterm companion and protector of Prince Ulios Battlemen. Her title of Lady (noble title of Knights) was bestowed on her by Ulin Battlemen so that her social rank would not become a problem when she would be seen with Ulios. Lady Shar's personality is fun-loving and outgoing but prone to mood swings and terrible rage. She is distrustful of others and cynical of peoples motives. She thinks mortals are selfish and evil and easily swayed into becoming demons themselves. She is manipulative and deceitful, she is always trying to get into peoples heads and control them. Lady Shar is deliberate and focused on the long term gains and knows it takes lots of effort to truly get what she wants. She is daring and audacious, boldy doing what other shy away from. She is confident and flaunts it. She has a crude sexual sense of humor and always loves a good sexy joke. She likes talking about local foods, customs, and taboos. She also likes to talk about the planes and religions, preferably evil ones. She also like to talk about sex and indecent things. She has a habit of compulsively lying about things and exhibitionism. Her hobbies consist of dancing, gambling, and philosophizing. Lady Shar is pansexual and is willing to do anything sexually. Current Lady Shar is currently with Ulios Battlemen, serving as his companion, spy, bodyguard, and personal whore. She plans to eventually turn Ulios into a sexual maniac that follows her every word but she unable to fully utilize her abilites due to a magic Geas. She doesn't mind staying by his side until his death however since she will certainly outlive him and then be freed from her magical constraints. History Sharess was born from the Abyss, on the 570 layer known as Shendilavri and is considered the birthplace of most Succubi. She was formed from the land itself and she had no idea of what evil souls formed her. Sharess was taken in by a cabal of Succubi that were loyal to Malcanthet, the Queen of Succubi. She was allowed to learn how to battledance and use her beauty to seduce and control. One day while wandering the abyss she encounted a magic symbol on the ground that called to her, she entered it and found herself on the material plane of Galea in a dimensionally locked magic circle located at the bottom of some dark castle locked in a room. A wizard and summoned her to strike a bargain but the summoner was a fool and couldn't make Sharess submit to him. After a few months stuck in the circle constantly being badgered by the summoner and event happened and the summoner never returned to the room she was trapped in. Unable to leave she was trapped in the room for over 100 years. Boredom was killing her and she was suffering wildly to captivity. Then one day a half celestial man came into the room, it was Ulin Battleman, he was on some quest for something or other but Sharess jumped at the chance to be freed from captivity. She didn't know if what she saw was an hallucination due to her loneliness but she didn't care, she begged him to release her from her prison, she was willing to do anything as long as it got her away from that boring place. Ulin agreed to let her out but only under the protection of a Geas spell to which she accepted. Ulin released her and a Geas was placed upon her to become the companion of Ulin's son, Ulios. She was to be his friend and protector as long as Ulios lived. She was introduced to Ulios for the first time when he was 6 years old, just a child, so Sharess took the form of a child and became the boy's playmate. She would often play pranks on poor Ulios and often got him in trouble but soon he wised up to her schemes and figured out her cruel personality. But they still became fast friends and Sharess dutifully watched over him, preventing assassins from getting to him, and sometimes steering Ulios away from people who wanted to use him. Sharess wanted Ulios for herself, if she could train him to do her bidding she would have a wonderful ally that could prove useful in the future. Sharess was given a noble title and fake parents for appearance sake, for Ulin didn't want Uliosto know she was a full blown Succubus, she did however give herself some demonic features and told Ulios she was a tiefling with demonic blood just as he was a aasimar with celestial blood. This gave Ulios a strong bond to Sharess and made manipulating him easier. As Ulios grew up Sharess would alter her appearance to look the same age and when Ulios became a teenager so too did Sharess. Sharess noticed Ulios had great charisma and was attracting the attention of many young ladies, Sharess would not have that during Ulios's important formative years so she sabotaged any attempts girls made to get close to him. When Sharess noticed Ulios starting to become lonely from the avoidance of girls Sharess found her chance, she introduced Ulios to carnal pleasure and told him only she was capable of giving him such things. She hooked him and thus started a new phase of their relationship together. Ulios became very attached to Sharess and she made sure that his training to be a proper ally to her would continue. She nutured his inner dark urges and his feelings towards her but due to Ulin's influence she was not able to make Ulios a completely obedient puppy, so she further played the long game. Ulios came of age to enter the military acadamy and she of course went with him, servicing him at night and training with him during the day. Sharess learned valuable battle skills at the acadamy all while Ulios learned how to be her protector, and when Ulios made an enemy due to jealousy or something else, Sharess would conveniently took care of them. Sharess made sure to be available for Ulios's sexual urges whenever he wanted and boldly flaunted the fact that Ulios had such a sexy lover to others at the acadamy, much to the frustration of the other students and teachers. Ulios graduated with top marks as a knight and could now easily intercept foes before they got to his beloved Sharess, and so Ulios was apointed a commander position on the border with Shadasha, and of course Sharess went with him as his personal aide. Sharess helped Ulios with battles against Shadasha and made sure to protect him from assassins and other would be users of him. She often worked as his spy, sneaking into enemy encampments disguised as a Shadasha soldier and gather intel for Ulios. She would read peoples minds and learn of any intentions towards Ulios, and then she would whisper things to sabotage any ill intent. Sharess cultivated a reputation for Ulios as a perverted prince, making other soldiers loathe and admire him at the same time. She began to dress more slutty to futher the image that Ulios was into such things. During a battle with Shadasha however she was exposed by enemy magic as a full blown Succubus to Ulios, and suddenly her plans were halted on cultivating him. Ulios learned of his fathers wish to have Ulios redeem Sharess but now understood the cunning of Sharess's manipulations. Ulios decided to take Sharess and live in a seculded area so he could try cultivate a real loving relationship with Sharess, but she understood his poor attempts and just doubled her efforts on carnal pleasures. She would have none of his goody two shoes bullcrap and their relationship dwindled to that of a master and servant with Sharess as the servant. She knows he harbors feelings of love for her but also feels betrayed at the same time, a truely poor situation for Sharess. After living with Ulios in the secluded manor for 5 years, the mansion was suddenly attacked by warforged soldiers and the mansion burned down. Sharess and Ulios managed to escape with Akar and his two royal guards help, and afterwards Ulios learned of the new Emperor of Battledale and the fall of his father. Sharess now sees a new chance to cultivate Ulios again. Relationships Sharess acts as Ulios's lover and she applies the charm full on for him. She thinks Akar is a big dumb cow, a useful big dumb cow, but a big dumb cow nonetheless. She fears Ubek and knowns if she goes to far her existence will be forefit by his axe. She sees Sharn and Zanis as useful tools in manipulating Ulios so she has gotten them to become close with him. Character Sheet Succubus Battledancer 8th CE Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Demon, Evil, Extraplanar) Int +4; Senses '''Darkvision 60ft, Detect Good; Perception +24 (can always take a 10) Defense '''AC '''41 '''Touch '''34 '''Flat '''36 (+4 dex, +7 natural, +5 deflection, +14 class, +1 dodge) '''HP '''200 (15d10+90) '''Fort +13, Ref +15, Will '+9 (+21 vs mind affecting)' Defensive Abilities '''Evasion, Dancing Dodge 7/day, Prone Fighting '''DR '''10/cold iron or good '''Immune '''electricity, fire, poison '''Resist '''acid 10, cold 10 '''SR '''24 Offense '''Speed '''50ft; '''Fly '''50ft (average) '''Melee '''2 Claws +19 (1d6) Unarmed Combat +19/+19/+14/+9 (1d8) +1 conductive Whip +21/+21/+16/+11 (1d3+5) '''Special Attacks '''Energy Drain (DC 28), Profane Gift, Stunning Fist (9/day, DC 28), Rolling Flurry, Ki Strike (Magic, Cold Iron, Silver, Evil), Style Strike (Spin Kick) '''Spell-Like Abilities '''CL 17th Constant - Detect Good, Tongues At Will - Charm Monster (DC 25), Detect Thoughts (DC 23), Ethereal Jaunt, Suggestion (DC 24), Greater Teleport (self plus 50lbs only), Vampiric Touch 1/day - Dominate Person (DC 27) Statistics '''Str 11, Dex 18, Con 20, Int 18, Wis 13, Cha 30(36) Base Atk +15; CMB +19 (+21 Grapple, Trip); CMD 48 (50 vs grapple and trip) 'Feats '''1 Weapon Finesse, 2 Combat Reflexes, 3 Weapon Focus (Whip), 4 Slashing Grace (Whip), 5 Whip Mastery, 6 Improved Whip Mastery, 7 Steadfast Personality, 8 Acrobatic, 9 Improved Grapple, 9 Savage Slam, 10 Dodge, 10 Mobility, 11 Canny Tumble, 12 Skill Focus (Perform Sex), 13 Seduction, 14 Improved Trip, 14 Bushwhack, 15 Throat Slicer '''Skills '''Acrobatics +31 (+39 jump), Bluff +43, Climb +5, Diplomacy +35, Disguise +25, Escape Artist +15, Fly +15, Intimidate +29, Knowledge (Local) +20, Knowledge (Planes) +9, Knowledge (Religion) +13, Perception +24, Perform (Sexual Tech) +49, Perform (Dance) +32, Sense Motivie +16, Stealth +21, Swim +5; '''Racial Bonus '+10 Perform (Sexual Tech), +8 Perception, +8 Bluff '''Languages '''Abyssal, Celestial, Kaelithican, Draconic, Tongues, Telepathy 100ft '''SQ '''Change Shape (alter self, small or medium humanoid), Ki Pool 14/day, Dancer's Cunning '''Traits '''Savant (Perform Sex), Talented (Perform Dance), Keen Ear '''Drawbacks '''Hedonistic Gear *+1 Conductive Whip *Spiked Collar of Alluring Charisma +6 *Spiked Pasties *Long Gloves *Fishnet Stockings *Platform High heels of Acrobatics +5 *Ring of Protection +5 *6000 gp Category:People Category:PCs Category:Brandon's PCs